fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
Pet School
Creation Poisonshot Code use A small cloud:Flying enemy Water:Underwater enemy If use of these arealdly here, this mean only a thing of this code can be used. A bigger square:The pet too big to be in a normal square.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:56, April 29, 2011 (UTC) About Here you may add newborn pets! You may speak to Poisonshot to request a spot. Kindergarten 1 Welcome to the Kindergarten! The Kindergarten is for students that have the average newborn's IQ level or are seriously undisciplined.Is it started, but you can anymore add your pet. 21-29 April *Gym *Playing *Battle *Swim Gym *Water Battle Gym *Ballshot:Now make a Ice pratice!Use your Ice Skate! *Klory:On deen, tub knaht. (No need, but thank.) *Pathie:Slid!Want Slid Slid! *Beezis:BZZ BZZ BZZ BZZZZZZ? (Why it's needed if I can fly?) *Ballshot:Gym:Theme Ice, Type Race, Difficulty High Snow. *Ballshot:Sorry.Wit have some problem.When he go to school, Greed has attacked it!He need to have a temporary cure.This is not enough to go to Pet Hopistal because DMS was angry one minute before it attack with it poison. *Pathie:Help!Cure Wit! *Misery: Err...Meep? (I needed a line D:) *Beezis shot Four Tornado To Remove snow. *Ballshot:BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!Finished!Now you can play with your master!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:44, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Playing w/Master (NOTE!: Please add your own Chat with your pet. I.E DMS and Misery.) *DMS: How was the first block? *Misery: ...Wit got sick because of Uncle Greed... *DMS: Oh, I see... Don't worry. Wit is already at the Pet Hospital getting treated. *Misery: Master, who is Kuipter? *DMS:...Something you will never have to worry about, dear. *Misery:...Ok... Part 2 *Misery: ...Daddy? *DMS: Yes, what is it, dear? *Misery: I got a weird feeling... *DMS: What do you mean? *Misery: Every time I see Beezis, I get a weird feeling... *DMS: Do you think it could just be friendship? *Misery: I know what friendship feels like, but this....it feels different... It almost feels stronger then that... *DMS: "Suddenly realizes what she really means" *Stares forward for a second, then promptly passes out* *Misery: D-daddy?! Are you ok?? The plot thickens... ZoshiX and Beezis *ZoshiX: How was your first class? *Beezis (Translated): Well, fine I guess. I didn't really have to anything. They were ice skating. *ZoshiX: Oh, yeah. I heard you helped clear snow so the medics could get to Wit. *Beezis: Yup! *ZoshiX: Coolio. I brought your favorite lunch, peanut butter and honey sandwich with apple slices. *Beezis: Yay! Umm... do you know why Misery looks so weird? *ZoshiX: Well, don't tell her that! I... I'm not sure, but she's really nice. I love you, see you after school. *Beezis: Byebye! Samuel17 and Estival *Samuel17: How was it? *Estival: Great, I got an A in ice skating *Samuel17: Great, I'm proud of you. *Ruby: Me too! *Bascor: Me also. *Samuel17: Great. Did you make friends? *Estival: Not now... *Samuel17: Fine. Ok, we're going home: your mother has a surprise! *Estival: What is it? *Samuel17: I won't say it now. You will soon find out. *DMS- Cameo time! I edited this. Misery and Beezis (Talk scene) *Beezis: (Translated) Hi, Misery. *Misery:...Hi, Beezis... *Beezis: What are you doing here, alone? *Misery: Well...No one else talks to me because I look weird...:'( *Beezis: Aww, why do people do that? You act very nice. *Misery: I don't know...Daddy says its nothing to worry about, that they will look past it soon... You're the first one to do that... *Beezis: Yeah...Want to be friends? *Misery: ...! *Beezis: :) *Misery: Ok! :D *Beezis: Ok then! :-) *Misery:...Beezis? *Beezis: Yea? *Misery:...I like you. :-) *Beezis: Err...I like you too? Anyways, I gotta get back to class. See ya! :) (Floats off) *Misery:.....I need to talk to daddy about this feeling I have... Well, as you can see here, we have a little plot twist! Wut, a twist? Yea. If you haven't guessed by now, Misery's feelings for Beezis are a bit stronger then vice versa's. Although Beezis likes Misery, Misery likes Beezis in a...different...way. Can you see what I'm getting at here? This is not meant to be offensive, either. And if you STILL don't get it, go here. Poisonshot and Klory *Poisonshot: Klory, do you have a good note in Ice Gym? *Klory:Yes! A+++! And note that I discovered that my graft is like skates! *Poisonshot:Do you have friends? *Klory:Yes! Squishy and Wit! *Poisonshot: Hum hum... its time to return to school. A Crucial Message *Beezis: Hey! there's a message coming in on my communicator thingy! *ZoshiX: (On screen, quietly.) Beezis, I'm trapped in a cage in Kuipter's lair. Get Ergoth and his friends to come here, okay? Oh, and be sure tt.................zzzzzzz. *Beezis: Uncle Zoshi? Hello?! Well, I better go tell Ergoth. SPG by ZoshiX. Battle! (NOTE- If you wanted to talk to your pet, you may.) NOTE- Misery and Squishy cannot participate in this, due to this being an on-ground fight. Water battles are last block. They have both been excused for this. * Warshot:Go make a battle. Warshot:Battle:Theme Iron, Type Melee, Difficulty Iron Clamps. Estival VS Klory! Klory wait.She want beat Estival!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 22:07, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Jaquib VS Tempest! No result. Jaquib Attacks *Water Ball *Water Triple-Ball *Water Thunder *Water Storm Klory Attacks *Iron Smash *Slid Smash *Iron Whip *Iron Piledrive Pathie Attack *Bullet Shot *Fast Arrow *Big Arrow *Bigdrive Kindergarten 1 Class is full! No more pets can sign up here. *Klory (Poisonshot Yellow Fairy Grafted Stickman) *Wit (Happyman2341 Brown Smiley Stickman) *Demon (Happyman2341 Red Box Mix) *Estival (Samuel17 Yellow Roundhead Scorpion) *Beezis (ZoshiX Yellow Diamond Satelite) *Squishy (HGD Blue Sixstar Jellyfish) *Misery (DMS Black Unpecied Head Mutated Eel) *Pathie (Poisonshot Cyan Smiley Gunned Walker) *Jaquib (Poisonshot Cyan Star UFO) *Tempest (TFM Green Box Stickman) *Bella (DMS Rainbow Gel Satellite) *Nibbles (DMS Green Onigiri Oyster) . Kindergarten 2 20 pets can sign in this class. *Trouble (Poisonshot Grey Fruit Vampirize Plane) *Guest (Poisonshot Brown-Red Smiley Plane) *Selfsort (Poisonshot Yellow Meteor Spider) *Moon (Samuel17 Grey/White Roundhead Roller) *Marvin (HankGuideDude Turquoise Triangle Zombie) *Eclarious (ZoshiX Brown-Red Big Gel Merman) *Strift (Caagr98 Pink Smiley Gunned Walker) *Leerine (TFM Rainbow Mint Sub-Marine) *Lavakins (TFM Red Pointer Oyster) *Paula (TFM Pink Roundhead Scorpion) *Miami (TFM Green Club Tornado) *Homer (Poisonshot Orange Hat Merman) Class Rules- *If your pet does not show up for a class, they WILL get an F unless you send me a message. *It is not required that your pet participates- they just have to show up, and they will get at the least a C. *Do not try to kill another pet-I WILL PERSONALLY PINK-SLIP YOURS. *INAPPROPRIATE PETS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. Class 1-Orientation (Enter your pet's Speech yourself, Please translate within parentheses.) Lazro:Well, Welcome to class, you...Four, is it? Anyways, Today, we will be introducing everybody and making sure everybody's all comfy. First and foremost, NO, YOU WILL NOT DIE IN KINDERGARTEN. That'd be ridiculous...Anyone there? Guest:PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF(YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES) Trouble:J'ai faim.(I hungry) Selfsort:I will make all myself!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:56, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Lazro:Ahehe...Wow...What a reaction...No, where's Moon? She should be here...I guess I'll have to mark her down for truancy. Anyways, moving on, Lunch is next class. Maybe. Sorta. Kinda. I dunno. Lazro:Well, well, well! A newcomer! Well, say hi to...Marvin, is it? Marvin: *morse codes*. Translation: Hi. LD: Are you sure nobody's going to die in Kindergarden? Lazro-Of course I'm sure. Probably sure. Mostly sure. Kinda sure. Sorta sure. Quasi-Sure. Psudeo-Sure. Lazro-I'm kidding, Of course! But just to be safe, I keep a hotline to the pet hospital. LD: Aww, man. I'm getting paid to teach kids how to shoot arrows and I can't even demonstrate how to hit a Green Smiley Walker. Lazro:Oh, I mean the kids, they won't get hurt. People farm GSWs for food, what's wrong with shooting one... Marvin: *morse codes again* Translation: Please don't let me end up being martian food all of a sudden (did I really came from mars?) HankGuideDude: Since Marvin can't really speak, he became handy to use Morse Code (which it took us hours to teach this language) Lazro: Well, class is drawing to a close. I'll just post your grades on your talk pages... Bell:BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINGGG! Lazro: Okay guys, see you tomorrow! Have a nice day! Class 2-Archery Lazro-Okay class, just wait until our special guest arrives... LD- Hello, class! Today I am here to cram some info about archery before time is up. Everyone pick up your bow. Marvin: *picks up the bow very nervously* LD- Oh, yes. If you prefer guns, you may see DMS's battle class later. For now, just pick up your bow and strattle the line. Keep your shoulders apart and convince yourself that those Green Smiley Walkers in front of you are Kuipter's disciples. Or you could picture them as SR123 or Speddos. Anyway, get angry at these folks! Rage will help your aim! Just look at Gamzee! Homer:Hellos!Is ams new! Poisonshot:Homer just add a s at the end of word. Lazro-*Sips Iced tea* LD- Come on, Marvin! Get AGNREH! RAAAEEEEEGGGG! Lazro-*Chuckles* Sam17: OMG come on Moon... you didin't went to the school yesterday... take a bow. ARRRRRRR RAEG FACE! Moon: Okay. Why do you don't like the famous raeg face? Sam17: Because its ugly -_- (im serious, its ugly! I explode in laught every time I see it). Moon: Oh... *talks French for fun*: je ne le savais pas (i didin't known it). Sam17: Great French ;) Trouble:Je conprens quant tu parle comme-ça, Moon. (I know when you talk like that.) Lazro:Oh, forgot to tell ya, Shooting arrows will be added to your pet's moves(Move stats same as Bow with Sniper.) Homer:Eclarious, you agree to be friend with me?You are along a merman, and I like you big! LD- ERM. Okay, tilt your body and hold your bows horizontally facing the GSW. Marvin: *collects raeg and shoots the bow at a single green smiley walker, as it pierced through its skull* Secondary 1 These classes are for pets who are older or of higher intelligence than that of the Kindergarten. *Danger (King Oskar Red Fairy Walker) *Gohoo (Poisonshot Gold Box Tumbler) *Digug (Lazro Grey Cyclops Drill) (He's getting impatient-What do we do here, exactly?) *MellyIV (ZoshiX Orange Cap Alien) Grades ﻿ Category:Stick Ranger Category:Pets Related Pages